Colourscape
by Figmant of your Imagination
Summary: The world is undeniably a beautiful place. People are born colour blind completely but as the days pass and you learn to love, the world seemingly becomes more vibrant, colours begin to appear and soon as your life gets intertwined with another's you will both discover; Colourscape. NaLi. planned as a oneshot but kind of got a bit longer, two or three shot
1. Colourscape

Colourscape

 **Here's a short thing I had planned as a oneshot but got a bit long so will be in two or possibly three parts**

 **I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters**

For Natsu Dragneel, the world was a beautiful place, the way the pureness of the white and the stark darkness of the black mixed together to produce startling landscapes of grey and white, giving the world texture and depth.

The fire his father produced and taught to him was a brilliant white energy that cast black shadows behind whatever it hit, the dragon Igneel told tales of colours, but Natsu simply assumed that they were myths, legends, he –understandably- could not comprehend what 'orange' or 'red' was and why would he want to? The world was brilliant enough as it was.

Unfortunately the world lost some of its brilliance on the year X777 when his father disappeared, no longer did the white seem so brilliant nor the black seem so unappealing, white was not as bright nor black so dark without his father to enjoy the two opposites as well.

He spent months stumbling in a landscape of black and white, searching for his father, traveling from village to village, making do on lantern fire and scraps people were kind enough to give away.

Natsu quickly found that asking people if they had seen a _dragon_ got him weird looks and mutterings about crazy orphans so he changed his tactic, describing his father as a large winged creature, he even used the strange 'colours' he had used his father say when describing himself even though he had no idea what they meant.

This approach got him nowhere as most people knew what 'orange' was about as well as he did until he met a kindly old man who Natsu instinctively knew he could trust, he outright told the man he was looking for a dragon and while looking surprised, when Natsu explained his reasoning the man was a lot more tolerant than many before him

When Natsu had used the colours to describe his father the old man had looked even more surprised and had asked if he knew what colours were, he had looked distinctly disappointed when Natsu had explained he was repeating his father's description of himself.

The old man then introduced himself as one Makarov Dreyar and invited the young dragon slayer to his guild saying that if there was any sure fire way to collect information it was at a guild

The years passed after Natsu joined the guild, he quickly proved himself to be strong and magically inclined, he made many friends and the world seemed all that brighter again, but it just simply wasn't the same

His description of his father had turned a few of the older member's heads as well as a girl in armour who was a little bit older than himself

"You can see colours?!" She demanded the slightly scared boy

"Well no, that's just how Igneel described himself" he squeaked out in terrified response

"Can you?" He asked, his interest overpowering his fear

"I used to be able to, I lost the ability to see in colour a couple of years ago, I got so surprised when you mentioned red because my hair is apparently coloured red, scarlet to be specific"

After that incident he asked around the guild and found out that the older guild members could or used to be able to see colour and when discussing it with the guild's resident bookworm Levy, they linked it to do with love

It turns out that the world of colour is only unlocked to those who have someone they love, not in the sense of a father-child relationship, but in a soulmate sense, once you find the person in the world that you are destined to love, even before you know that this is the case, the world will start to feel more vibrant and eventually colour will begin to appear

It could be something small, like a rose being red as apposed to white, or being able to tell their eye colour but eventually as time passes and the two people's relationship grows, the world goes from black and white to full colourscape

Natsu being Natsu promptly forgot entirely about that conversation and life went on as usual, that was until he found a dragon egg, upon begrudgingly admitting he had no idea how to hatch an egg a girl about his age named Lisanna offered to help him

Despite not really knowing the girl very well due to her siblings slight overbearing nature when it came to protecting her, he knew she was a mischief maker like himself, albeit not quite as destructive or violent and saw no reason to turn her offer down

So as time passed the two of them spent days together, raising the dragon egg in a hut that they had build out in the forests skirting Magnolia's edges, all was peaceful and fun, the two played games to pass the time, Natsu's favourite being ones involving a undertone of training, why he liked them so much was due to the fact that those were the type of games he played with his father as he explained to the company he was with

Lisanna was a sweet girl Natsu learned but not without a mean streak that her older sister: the 'demon' Mirajane seemed to have rubbed off onto her, she had an innate love of all animals and a calm manner, comparatively her favourite game was 'house', a role play game where the two of them and the egg would pretend to be a family, and despite Natsu's embarrassed protests whenever she brought it up, they both knew that he enjoyed the game just as much as she

During their time together, taking turns to keep the egg warm neither noticed the world seemed to be brighter than before, but the guild did notice that both of them seemed to be happier than they had been, especially when they were together.

About three weeks into the egg's incubation there was a surprised yell from Natsu who was inside the hut taking his turn to warm the egg

"Hey Lis! Come look at this!" He yelled out into the clearing where his 'wife' was collecting materials to repair the hut

Thinking the egg was hatching she dropped what she was doing and rushed to the entrance before pushing inside only to find Natsu staring intently as the egg, which was still and unmoving

"What is it Natsu?" She asked disappointed

"Can you see that?" He asked without taking his eyes off the egg

"See what?" She asked curious to know what had got her little dragon boy so entranced, in response Natsu pulled his eyes away from the egg and locked them with hers. He pointed at the egg

"Can't you see? The detailing on the egg… It's _blue!_ " He exclaimed, Lisanna's eyes widened in surprise and she whipped her head to stare at the egg and lo and behold the details that covered it like licks of flame were no longer black or grey but a dark blue

" _Wow_ " she whispered

"It's amazing isn't it? I never thought that the world could get more beautiful but here I am, sitting corrected" Natsu said in wonderment, but he still hadn't taken his eyes off her's

"What?" She asked shyly when she realised Natsu was staring at her

"Hmm? Oh!" Natsu exclaimed, blushing, as he quickly shifted his gaze to everywhere but her

"Ho nothing…" He said unconvincingly

"Seriously Natsu what?" She said sternly, putting her hands on her hips in exasperation

"Well it's just uhh…" He mumbled quite adorably Lisanna had to admit but not enough to shift her interest off of him

"What?" She enquired, "your … Uhh… Eyes… Your eyes are blue too!" He exclaimed in a rushed manner before once again breaking eye contact, embarrassed

The two, not knowing what was going on, decided to keep their apparent ability to see the colour blue to themselves but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy it, Natsu had always enjoyed cloud watching, not only because it was relaxing but because it was a challenge to discern the fluffy white of the clouds from the smooth white of the sky but now the fluffy white clouds had a back drop of blue, cloud watching became all the more enjoyable

The challenge stopped being in finding them but in imagining shapes that the clouds looked like, he and Lisanna spent hours in the afternoon of the day they discovered blue just lying in the field outside their hut staring at the sky and pointing out shapes to each other

The sky being blue instead of white amazed Natsu and he felt he could spend hours just looking at how it went from dark to light depending where the sun was in the sky, he quickly decided he loved the sky being blue, especially considering that Lisanna's eyes were the same colour

Another couple of days passed and nothing much changed, they looked after the egg, played Natsu's training games and played house but Lisanna noticed something different about her dragon slaying companion that she couldn't quite put her finger on

It wasn't until that evening that she realised what it was; the sun was setting out on the horizon and Lisanna realised that instead of the brilliant white she expected from a sunset, the horizon was instead pink

She called Natsu out immediately at her revelation and pointed out the sunset's change in colour, which he was as amazed as her about, in her peripheral vision she saw Natsu grinning in that way she wouldn't admit she liked and turned to look at him, it was then she realised what she had noticed was different about him; his hair was pink too

The days passed and Lisanna, in her swan takeover felt the egg shake, assuming it was going to hatch, the two made a split second decision and rushed down to the guild with the egg being carried securely in Natsu's scale patterned muffler

As they made haste down to the guild hall the egg developed cracks down its surface and the duo knew for certain that the dragon was going to hatch and they were determined for it to happen in the guild

They burst through the doors and quickly called the attention of everyone present due to the noise they made entering, attention was swiftly drawn to the egg and soon the entire guild was watching in silent anticipation as the cracks got bigger and bigger

To every person presents complete surprise, instead of dragon that eventually exploded from the egg as small kitten with wings instead sat in the shattered remains of the egg, while surprised they were all extremely happy, it's not everyday you get to see something like that

For Natsu and Lisanna the shock was slightly different, they were both shocked about he egg's apparent change of species but also its colour, the small kitten was a interesting shade of dark blue

All too quickly the question of what it's name was going to be came up and Natsu and Lisanna realised they hadn't even begun to think of names for the baby animal, while Natsu looked flustered at having been out on the spot Lisanna quietly surveyed the room looking for inspiration

With the expectant eyes of their guild mates locked on them, Natsu, who, while normally relishing in attention didn't particularly like the gazes now directed his way, in his slightly stressed state began to brainstorm ideas out loud

Lisanna kept half an ear listening to him in case he actually came up with something good, her eyes ceased to scour the room and she instead looked to her guild mates; her family, she saw that, with the exception of the few helping Natsu brainstorm some frankly ridiculous names, all had smiles on their faces, anything from a small upturn of the lips to full on grins, the pink of their lips standing out starkly to the pure whites of their skins and teeth

She knew what she wanted to call the little kitten and interrupted the groups steadily increasing volume with her suggestion; Natsu looked at her then back to the kitten and grinned himself then readily agreed causing a cheer to rip through the guild "welcome to fairy tail Happy!"

 **And that's that. I got this idea from a tumblr prompt I saw a million years ago, I don't even remember where and a story on archive of our own that is sort of this but in a real world AU**

 **Hope you enjoyed and for those reading snow storm. Eh… I'll get to it eventually I just figured you would appreciate a little NaLi action considering my main story is a bit lacking in that respect**


	2. Colourscape 2

**I don't own anything fairy tail related. At all**

For Lisanna Strauss, the world was a beautiful place, the way the colours of the sunset illuminated those of the land, the way the softness of pink and the calmness of blue lit up the sky while tinged with oranges and yellows, painting the heavens in a wondrous glory

The exotic colours of the birds and the bodies her magic changed her into were brilliant and captivating, she remembered a time when these colours were unknown to her and wonders how she had never known the world was this beautiful

She and Natsu kept their ability to see colours a secret from the rest of the guild simply because they could, it was a game to them now, an unspoken challenge to see who would cave first and let it slip, they also quickly learned the reason for the Colourscape becoming apparent to them and it caused insane levels of awkwardness between the two (at the time) pre-teens

Luckily it quickly passed and the two were basically in a relationship now, although they may as well have kept it a secret as well because nothing really changed, neither were much for public displays of affection and didn't really hold hand so they were free should magic need to be used

But when alone by their hut and in the forest they both loved dearly, away from prying eyes you really could tell the two loved each other, the way they had cared for Happy in his early years showed testament to their bond and comments made on their tag teaming when on jobs generally said it was harder to find two people who worked together so well outside of marriage

The only people who had even an inkling of an idea were Alzack, Bisca and Mira, the first two because she was fairly certain they were in a relationship exactly the same as her and Natsu's and her sister because she was the one person she spent the most time with besides Natsu

Mira actually knew a lot more than Lisanna initially believed, she knew of a shared bank account that her younger sister and Natsu put at least twenty five percent of their earnings in when the finished a job and if she had to wager a guess from the little clues her youngest sibling unwittingly dropped she would say that the money was for the two of them to buy a property together somewhere

And she wouldn't be far off, the shared bank account was something the two had created a couple of years before with the plan to purchase the land around the hut they built in the forest and to build a proper house and be a real family

Lisanna thoroughly loved her life; she had two loving siblings, a loving boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? What was Natsu to her? Well whatever it was it didn't matter, she had a son in the form of a fun loving, flying cat and an amazing family in the form of Fairy tail

She had her eyes set towards the future, adventures with her sibling and Natsu and eventually settling down and having a family, Lisanna knew exactly what she wanted for her future and as did Natsu, unfortunately we don't always get what we want

Natsu lay completely relaxed in his large double hammock with Happy curled up at his side, his brain was slowly waking up from a night's sleep that only could have been improved if Lisanna was there with them, but alas she and her siblings had gone on an S class mission and he hadn't been allowed to join them

Natsu slowly opened his eyes expecting to be met with the soft brown of his ceiling only to see a dull grey, his eyes snapped open in shock and he quickly sat up, rousing Happy from his slumber

"What's wrong papa…" Happy moaned sleepily, Natsu was rapidly looking around his room

It was gone, everything, it had all had the colour drained out of it, the world was dull greys and whites again, it hadn't even been this dreary when Igneel left, turning to his small blue companion he discovered to his horror that he too had had his bright vibrant blue ripped out of him

He quickly stumbled out of bed and got dressed, running out of the front door, and staring at the sky, Happy lazily flew out after him, starting to wonder what had gotten Natsu so worked up, before he could voice his concerns Natsu spoke

"Happy… What colour is the sky?" Natsu asked in a voice that seemed broken, Happy looked at him funny before raising his eyes to look up

"It's still blue… Why?" Happy asked

"Because it all looks grey to me" Natsu said in a quiet voice causing Happy to grasp the situation and his eyes widened in shock and fear

Natsu then broke out into a run and sprinted towards the guild with Happy following behind him chanting in his head _mamas going to be fine…,_ over and over, while Happy himself could see in full colour and had been able to from birth he knew that humans didn't have that gift normally and that his parents had something special that let them see the Colourscape

As they approached they noticed the guild's doors were closed, the doors had never been closed before and Natsu developed a dreadful feeling in his gut, Natsu's reckless run thought the guild doors caused a lot of noise and the silent members inside all turned to look at him

Many of the grey faces had lines of tears running down his face and many looked shocked and grief stricken at Natsu's spontaneous appearance many of them wondering how he knew something was wrong through the grief

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Natsu screamed in desperation, Erza choked back a sob, her normally bright red hair a dark grey, she approached him and opened her mouth to answer but no words came. Aggravated and afraid Natsu grabbed her collar and pulled her down to eye level

"WHERE'S LISANNA!?" He screamed with an abnormal lack of self-preservation and tears pricking at his eyes

"Sh-she's 'hic'…" Erza began before tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob, shocked at the fact Erza was crying he let go of her and took a step back, casting a desperate look around he noticed the unanimous grief stricken faces of the guild

"Where is she?" He asked timidly. It was Makarov who spoke eventually spoke up

"Sh-she's dead child…" She said before casting his eyes to the Earth and letting tears fall, hearing what he had been dreading Natsu's legs failed him and he collapsed onto his knees with a look of unbridled shock

Happy broke into tears and flew directly into Natsu's arms and cried into his chest, looking at the winged feline in his arms with unseeing eyes Natsu was broken out of his shock, he wrapped his arms around the last member of his family, curled upon himself and roared in sheer anguish

The entire town heard the impossibly loud sound and all went silent understanding the pure dejection conveyed by the noise, in the guild's infirmary Elfman was roughly awoken from his feverish slumber by the sound, he looked around in terror before his eyes fell on his sister who was lying with tears silently falling down her face

"Mira! What is that!?" Elfman asked, scared that the beast had returned

"That Elfman… Is the sound of a dragon's heart breaking." Mira responded in a dismal tone

The funeral was held a week later, it was supposed to be a small quiet affair but after Natsu's roar, the whole town knew that the youngest of the Strauss' was dead and they all came to pay their respects

The grave was laid, words were spoken, the sun even had the decency not to shine, but Natsu barely heard any of it, he had gone deep into depression, the only thing keeping him from just shutting himself in his house was Happy, who he was grateful for and to

He just could barely believe it, all their plans for the future, all the sweet words and the promises made, they were all worthless now, Lisanna was dead, he had been left behind once again, at least this time he had Happy, that was something

He didn't blame anyone for his loss, not even after he found out about Elfman's mistake that had ultimately led to Lisanna's death, he didn't blame Elfman or Mira, he appreciated they were grieving as much as him over the loss of their baby sister

No he blamed fate, how he hated fate, it was a conniving bastard, it gave him things to appreciate and love then cruelly ripped them away for no reason, Natsu had never really been much for philosophical pondering but he spent at least a month wondering why do bad things happen to good people

He was a good person wasn't he? What had he done to deserve this? Well whatever it was, if he was indeed a bad person, he knew for sure that Lisanna wasn't and that she had never done anything to deserve retribution

And so Natsu concluded that the universe was a bitch and decided to do all in his power to make it as bearable for others to live in, fate wouldn't be able to one up him a third time.

Once the guild felt it safe to talk about what happened they asked how Natsu had known something was wrong even though they hadn't sent anyone to tell him yet and seeing no reason to lie, he told them…

It was a surprise to everyone except Gildarts, Mira, Alzack and Bisca who had all suspected it to be the case, he told them that the two of them had been able to see colours since basically Happy hatched and explained why they kept it a secret with a dry laugh

And eventually life returned to normal around fairy tail, although those that knew him noticed that Natsu was more reserved than he used to be, only getting 'fired up' at the prospect of a challenge rather than every little thing but at the same time had more conviction and dedication towards the guild and people in general

Mira noticed in particular the peculiarities that Natsu displayed, she knew that he still deposited money into the bank account he and Lisanna had shared, that is when he returned with a reward at all, more often than not he would turn down a reward or spend most of it on repairs to damages he may or may not of caused

He worked solo only, his only back up being Happy who rarely left his side for any reason and actively pursued any rumour involving dragons or the like in search of his lost father, although that changed with the appearance of a new member named Lucy

Natsu had met Lucy in Hargeon while rumour hunting, she was a celestial spirit mage with a pretty complexion, her appearance and a series of incidents involving both Erza and Gray had inadvertently created a team, one that Natsu himself 'lead' and was thusly named 'team Natsu'

Mira, personally was overjoyed that Natsu was talking to people again, she knew her sister would have been devastated by the way Natsu had slowed right down, while it was still Natsu, it just wasn't the same

Natsu was seemingly getting his fire back.

 **Fuck it! I can't get it any longer than that, it will do just fine**


	3. Colourscape 3

**Disclaimer blah blah, I don't own fairy tail etc.**

 **Word of fair warning this chapter doesn't really have much in the way of NaLi action if you're here for that but is rather a collection of my other OTPs in the Colourscape reality. I've marked each of them so if you don't like it just skip it**

 **GaLe, Gajeel X Levy**

Levy had been interested in colours since her research with Natsu all those years ago, she had always imagined it would be a gradual process, her perfect man would appear and they would slowly fall in love, the world becoming brighter and brilliant, as Natsu surprisingly put it

Or she and her idiot team would get in a scrape and she would be saved and in that instant the world would be different, she would understand and she and her Prince Charming would live happily ever after… What she didn't expect was for it to come in the way it did...

Red… Red was the first colour Levy Mcgarden ever saw, it was a dark night, the white lights of the magic lamps barely illuminating the atrocity happening right beneath the citizens of magnolia's noses

She was beaten and bloody, everything hurt, it had been a beautiful evening even if it was still quite grey, she and her team: shadow gear, were returning from a successful job late in the evening before they heard a malicious cackling

Before they knew what hit them, Droy had a broken leg and was lying unconscious in a slight crater; Jet was imprinted in a nearby wall with his mouth open in shock and pain, his eyes unseeing

And Levy had fought valiantly against an enemy she couldn't see, unfortunately nothing worked and she was swiftly thrown into darkness, in her semi-conscious state, she felt her small body being lifted and her arms being pinned above her head

She groggily opened her eyes and she saw something she didn't expect, there was a man with extraordinary long hair, in dark clothing that looked like it had a dark wing on one side, the man was staring at his hands in shock, he quickly looked up, straight at Levy and the last thing she remembers before the world went darker than it had ever been before…

Were a pair of bright red eyes, staring right back at her.

Gajeel had never heard about colours, phantom lord mages had no time for such sentimental crap and his father had never seen the need to explain why he could see the world differently to his human son

Master Jose had sent him on a simple mission: rile up fairy tail, unfortunately his first attempt had only annoyed them more than piss them off, his second try wouldn't fail

He had watched those weaklings while they were on their mission, the two men were morons of the highest degree and would be no challenge, the girl also wasn't a threat but he did feel the slightest stirrings of guilt for what he was going to do to them

He quickly squashed the feeling, weak emotions like compassion would get him nowhere but dead in a world like this one, it was every man for himself and he was top dog. He thought about what he was going to do to those measly fairies, imagining the looks on their faces he began to quietly chuckle

His attack was quick and painful, they each barely had time to let out a scream, with a wicked smirk he had an idea, roughly picking up the two beaten males he carried them over to a nearby thick oak tree and pinned them up crucifix style with a large space in between them

With the evil smile still on his face he returned to the girl, it was then he noticed how small she was compared to him, she was also the only one of the three who had put up even a semblance of a fight, carrying her under his arm her pinned her up in between her teammates in the same fashion

Having another stroke of genius he then used the dark grey liquid on his hands to trace the phantom lord guild mark on the small woman's stomach, he took a step back to admire his work with a victorious grin

The look was quickly wiped away when he noticed something strange, the mark he had traced on the girl's stomach was supposed to be a dark grey but instead it was a crimson red…

Wonder what was going on, Gajeel Redfox looked down at his hands and saw that they too were covered in the red liquid, he also felt his hands shaking and he experienced a felling he hadn't had in a long time. _Fear._

Hearing the girl grunt he quickly looked up, desperate to look at something other than his hands, covered in the blood… _oh God. It's blood._ But he was taken back once again; the three fairies he had pinned to a tree in the centre of magnolia were now covered in the same Crimson that coated his hands

His eyes drew to those of the small girl pinned up before him and he saw the still grey orbs dilate and widen as they made eye contact before her head slumped and she passed out, fighting the urge to scream or throw up, Gajeel ran, he ran like the devil was on his tail

 **Gruvia, Gray X Juvia**

Juvia knew the world was grey, it had always been grey, she'd never seen the sun, she had been born with a magic abnormality which, while making her incredible good at water manipulation, meant that the sky above her constantly poured with rain

She had heard Gajeel describe the clear sky on occasion, while it was said that he was an insensitive bastard, she was perhaps the only one who knew he truth, neither she nor Gajeel were 'evil' just misunderstood, she was in constant state of depression and Gajeel had a surprising inferiority complex

He adamantly believed that his father had deemed him too weak and so had left; as a result the iron dragon slayer had joined her in phantom lord believing that if he became the undisputed strongest, his father would return or at least, life would become worthwhile

she was the only other human being he even attempted to interact with, she figured it was mostly out of pity, yes pity, she knew that the iron dragon's natural temperance was towards compassion, even if he did everything he could to squash it and leave it behind, he simply couldn't

Jose's unnatural grudge with fairy tail had affected them all slowly and now he had a trigger, something their deranged master had been wanting for a long time, they had a job request: retrieve Lucy Heartfilia

Jose's master plan was to rile fairy tail up into the war he had always dreamed of and use the distraction to kidnap the escaped heiress, he had sent Gajeel to complete the first step, but Juvia knew something had gone wrong

Gajeel completed his mission with seemingly no issues, but Juvia knew something was off; he had kept his iron scales on his hands almost the entire time, actually seemed disgusted when a fight broke out and she could swear she saw him visibly flinch when he saw his reflection

She was sent off on her mission before she could question the unusually jumpy dragon slayer, it had gone smoothly, she had easily subdued the targeted girl and brought her in, only for her to then be rescued from their hall by and unknown party

Everything had come together to what it was now, she was guarding one of the four lacrima that kept the frankly stupid guild hall turned magic powered mech running while it drew a destruction circle that was taking frankly far too long

She didn't agree with Jose's method of holding the entire of magnolia hostage and she knew Gajeel wasn't a particular fan of it either but why would she care about anything? And if this made Gajeel strong who was she to stop them?

Suddenly she was affronted with a man, he was as grey as all the others had been, he introduced himself as Gray, _how ironic…_ and said he was an ice mage, she didn't figure it would make much difference, she had beaten ice mages in the past and she would do it again

The fight was short but not for the reason she expected, the man had used his magic to trap her in a solid pillar of ice with his hand in a * _cough*_ inappropriate place, something which mortified him to no end, but Juvia honestly didn't care, she was too busy staring at the sky

The clouds that had plagued her since forever were gone and she could see the sky and it was a brilliant blue, she looked around at her surroundings and saw that she could see in full Colourscape, it was amazing; she looked down at the man who caused this, who was still apologising for what happened

He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes, his skin was fairly tan with his guild stamp, in dark blue and was on his right pectoral, and to top it all off the blush on his cheeks was adorable. She simply smiled, for the first time in a very long period. She told him she surrendered and released the body link she had with the lacrima.

She didn't need phantom lord anymore, the world had been grey, but with Gray the world wasn't anymore

 **Jerza, Jellal X Erza**

Erza Scarlet, scarlet, the colour of her hair, a colour she could no longer see. Ever since they were introduced at that dreadful tower the two of them had developed and shared the Colourscape, they never told their captors and they were never told about colour and so thought nothing of it

Life had been –forgive my French- utter shit but as she reminisced at least they had each other. When the world went back to being grey she had feared the worst but now that she thought about it she didn't know if it were better or not that she was wrong

He had changed, something had happened to him, he no longer cared about her, about anything and so the world reverted to as it was for most people, he exiled her and trapped their friends and she made her way to fairy tail

It really wasn't as long as she wanted before she met him again, he called himself Seigrain and had lead the magic council to believe he was his brother but she knew the truth, even though she could no longer see it, she knew it was his blue hair, his burgundy tattoo. She knew without a doubt it was Jellal.

They had fought at the tower of heaven, he had lied, led her to believe he still held feelings for her, it was really only thanks to Natsu that any of them survived, but he had promised and explosion to wipe out the continent and while the detonation was impressive, it wasn't earth shattering

 _He's dead. He's really dead this time._ Erza thought, distraught, she knew, she just knew he had sacrificed himself to prevent the R-system's full activation; he had come to his senses far too late and had saved them all. She pushed that to the back her mind and said farewell to her childhood friends

She never expected to see him again, but once again she was wrong, and this time she was glad for it. After the little sky dragon slayer saved her life from the poison invading her body from her brief fight with Cobra she was stunned silent to see the hair of her small saviour was a dark blue, she knew that colour, it was _his_ colour.

Hearing the news of his apparent survival she shot off, she knew exactly where he would be, she found him standing in front of a pillar of white light, _nirvana has been activated!_ She thought beginning to fear that the oracion seis may have gotten what they wanted

 _"_ Why have you done this!?" Erza called to the man whose hair had once again returned to being the blue she unfortunately loved

"I don't know" was his small reply; he turned to her, his back facing the pillar

"Please, I don't know anything, it don't remember anything, no that's not right I do remember something, Erza Scarlet…" He said in a quiet, seemingly terrified voice

"Who is Erza Scarlet, who am I?" He asked hopefully

"I am Erza Scarlet and you are Jellal Fernandes" Erza replied wary of any moves he may make, she was not so gullible to fall for the same trick he pulled in the tower

"Of course you are… Your hair's scarlet after all" he said pointing at her

"Saying that, why is everything else so grey? Actually nevermind, tell me Erza, who am I?" He asked, and so she told him, secretly overjoyed he apparently could see the colour of her hair but saddened that she would have to tell him of all the atrocities he committed

In the wake of the knowledge of his past he had tried to commit suicide and destroy nirvana with self-destruction magic but, luckily for her heart had survived and together they had ultimately defeated midnight and eventually the rest of the oracion seis

And he was taken away, to serve life behind bars for his crimes against the council. And while she cried once again for her loss, the sunset was stunning. In full Colourscape

 **Sort of NaLu but not really. (It has Natsu in it so is NaLi)**

She loved fairy tail, she had been here for almost three months now, and man, the adventures she'd had, first daybreak then eisenwald then Galuna Island then phantom lord and now Fantasia was just mere days away, she was so excited, the first adventure with the guild that won't involve violence

"Hey Lucy!" Mira called, breaking her out of her thoughtful stupor

"yes Mira?", _I wonder what the parade will be like, I wonder what I'll have to do, I hope nothing bad happens, then again knowing this guild I expect at least something will get broken,_ she thought before remembering she had answered Mira

"Sorry Mira, could you repeat that." Lucy asked with a sheepish expression

"Oh, got something on your mind?" The barmaid said extremely suggestively

"Uhh no?" Lucy said questioningly, wondering why Mira was acting weird

"Ok!" She exclaimed, her usual bright smile back in place

"Back on topic! I was just wondering… What's going on with you and Natsu?" Aaaand there we go the suggestive tone's back

"I don't know what you mean. There's nothing going on with Natsu" Lucy exclaimed, beginning to get flustered at what the older woman was implying

"Really? I haven't seen Natsu this excited for Fantasia since… Uhh for a while… And besides you only go on missions with him and the rest of team Natsu, is there really nothing going on?" Mira said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"Yes! No! No! There's nothing going on, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Lucy said loudly, barely keeping herself from yelling

"Can we talk about something else please?" She said in a quieter voice

Mira then got a frightening look in her eyes, if Lucy had to describe it; she would probably say it looked like the ex-demoness was plotting to destroy the world

"You may say nothing's going on… But Natsu told me otherwise…" She said conspiratorially,

"Uhh… What do you mean?…" Lucy asked cautiously

"Natsu told me… That he was seeing colours!" Mira said and Lucy's eyes widened but had she been looking she would have seen Cana shake her head as if disappointed

Fantasia was tomorrow, it would be the second year without… _her_ … Natsu quickly cut the thought at the stem, he didn't need the extra baggage right now besides he had slightly more important things he needed to be doing other than getting depressed; he was out of food at his _their_ house and Lucy was acting weird

"So Natsuuuuu" Lucy cooed in a way that reminded Natsu eerily of a pigeon

"Yes Lucy?" He asked with a small sweat drop forming on the back of his head, she had ambushed him during his grocery shopping and seemed to be standing far too close to him for his liking

"You wanna go do something else?" She said in the same voice she had used at Everlu's gates; a strained overly sweet tone

"Uhh no. I'm running out of food at home and kinda need to get this done before tomorrow" he said scratching the back of his neck

"Ohh come on!" She said in the same sweet tone and abruptly grabbed his arm, now Natsu while being quite clueless in many aspects, wasn't so oblivious when it came to relationships, after all he had been in a long term dedicated one since basically he was fourteen

And while Lisanna had never been one to cling to him in public, he knew what this looked like, and he didn't like it. He sharply pulled back, wrenching his arm free and turning to stare at the surprised looking girl in shock

"Lucy! What the hell!?" He asked loudly

"What do you mean what the hell?" The girl in question

"You're acting like that creepy rain chick when she's around Gray!" He exclaimed

"What do you mean? I'm not acting like Juvia! And besides Juvia's a nice person" Lucy exclaimed her normal tone

"You are acting like her, all doey eyed and clingy! It's creepy and weird! What's got into you?" He asked, beginning to fear that he might have to turn his friend down if she said what he thought she was going to say

"I thought you liked it." She said

"Liked it? No! What made you think that?" Natsu said beginning to sweat slightly

"So you don't like me?" She said, cutting straight to the point, Natsu let out a sigh

"Sure I like you! We're friends, you're basically family now, all of us in fairy tail are!" He exclaimed feigning cluelessness hoping it would get his teammate off his back. Lucy then let out a relieved sigh

"oh good, I thought you liked me in the other way" she said with a slight laugh

"What? Me not liking you in that way is a good thing?" Natsu asked now thoroughly confused

"Well yea, I thought… Well after Mira said… That I …" Lucy stammered, not really knowing what she thought. She'd just got caught up in the grandeur of the possibility of love but also worried she would make it weird between her and Natsu

"What did Mira say?" Natsu said in a clipped tone and with a dark look on his face, Lucy was snapped out of her embarrassed state and was honestly frightened by her dragon slaying friend's dark look

"Well uhh… She said that you could see colours and that I had caused it." She explained

"MIRA! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Natsu yelled from the guild halls doors, he was looking absolutely livid and the throngs of people wisely got out his way

"What do you mean Natsu?" Mira asked with the slightest of flinches under the pissed dragon slayer's glare

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL LUCY I WAS SEEING COLOURS!?" He yelled in rage

"Oh that? That was just a little white lie to get the two of you going." She said sweetly with a genuine looking smile on her face

"Get us going? GET US GOING? MIRA! IVE KNOWN HER FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS! ARE YOU NUTS!" He yelled with fire beginning to froth from his mouth

"Well I just didn't like seeing you so depressed all the time and you always whinge about not being able to see colours so I figured I'd help you get them back" she explained, her smile not faltering even once

"DAMMIT MIRA! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE COLOURS!" Natsu yelled

"What do you mean!? You're always going on about them and how great it was! Thought you'd be happy I'm trying to help you get them back!" The barmaid said begging to raise her voice

"THE COLOURS WERE JUST A SIDE EFFECT! BESIDES THAT'S NOT EVEN HOW IT WORKS!"

"What do you mean that's not how it works! How would you know how it works! It works that way for Juvia and Gray!" She exclaimed staring to gesture with her hands

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT TO WORK THAT WAY! THE COLOURS MEAN LITTLE TO ME!" Natsu yelled with tears beginning to pool in his eyes

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE COLOURS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN!?" Mira yelled back, finally losing her cool. Many members of the guild were cowering behind tables for fear of inciting either's wrath

"FOR FUCK SAKE MIRA! I WANT LISANNA BACK!" Natsu screamed as loud as he could roar, total silence ensued and Natsu let his tears fall

"I … Uh… I…" Mira stuttered trying to find a way to console Natsu, the dragon slayer looked to the guild's ceiling with tears running down his cheeks and began to chuckle quietly

"What do you know…" He muttered quietly

"It is possible to win an argument with a Strauss woman." He said

 **And that's that, woo the penultimate chapter! I basically just wanted to make this for the GaLe section and the argument but I think the rest of it went well**


End file.
